One Lazy, Saturday Afternoon
by Eye Heart Music
Summary: It's a lazy, Saturday afternoon in the library for Lily and James. Nothing much is happening. James is just trying to persuade Lily to marry him, that's all. Pfft. Good luck there. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glad that's clear!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Lazy, Saturday Afternoon_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, come on."

"No, James."

"Just say yes, Lily; it would makes things a lot easier."

"_No_, James." Lily calmly turned the page in _Merlin: Who Was He Really? (Shocking New Revelations Concerning This Medieval Wizard)_

"Li-_ly_! Just say yes and I'll never ask you anything again."

"You also said that when you asked me out once, yet, here we are again; you're asking me something, James. Again."

"Yes, well, I might have had my fingers crossed when I said I'd never ask anything of you again."

"Yes."

"Yes? You'll marry me?"

"No. I was just agreeing with you about crossing your fingers."

"Ah, right. . .Lily-"

"No."

"-will-"

"No."

"-you-"

"No."

"-marry-"

"No."

"- me?"

"No."

James began to drum his fingers on the table, in frustation. The two seventeen year old's were sitting in the Hogwarts library one lazy, Saturday afternoon.

Nothing big was happening in that dusty, quiet library.

Madam Pince kicked two third years out of the library about half an hour ago because they were breathing too loud or something. . .A first year accidently blew up a chair while practicing a spell. . .James was trying to get Lily to marry him. . . Madam Pince kicked a Hufflepuff girl out for eating a bar of chocolate in the library. . .A fourth year tripped and made a bookshelf fall over (he left (ran out of) the library on his own accord. Madame Pince hadn't planned on kicking him out; she'd planned on murdering him). . .Oh, and a couple of Ravenclaw students were caught snogging (quite passionately) in the ever so secluded gnomes section.

Other than that, it was a pretty plain day.

James leaned over the table to grab Lily's book. He squinted at the title. "What are you _reading_?. . .Oh, wait. This isn't another one of those stupid books you read that say a whole bunch of crap about people, is it?"

Lily sniffed and snatched the book back from James,"No. It's very interesting, actually. It just shows a different perspect of someone."

"Honestly, you might as well go read one of those _Witch Weekly_ magazines or something. They give _plenty_ of gossip and bad stuff about people, don't they?" James asked, resting his head, in a bored manner, in his hand as he propped his arm on the table.

Lily merely continued reading, ignoring him.

James decided to continue,"I mean, who in their right mind, goes around saying Merlin was a git?"

"Well, everyone has different opinions on things, James."

"Right. _Very_ different opinions." James shifted. "Lily. . .are you going to say yes-"

"No."

"Oh, come on. I can't be _that_ bad to marry, can I? I'm fairly good-looking, intelligent, wicked at magic, good snogger, great quidditch player, compassionate, honest-"

"I think you're forgetting "arrogant", dear." Lily cut in, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Well, actually, I was just trying to persuade you to marry me; thought I'd give you a description of some of my qualities."

"And you conveniently forgot to say arrogant. Very interesting." Lily turned a page of her book.

"Well, arrogant really isn't one of my _good_ qualities, love."

"But it _is_ one of them."

James seemed to give up, finding it hurting his ego.

He took a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag before hunching over the table and writing something on the parchment.

Lily curiously peeked over her book at him,"What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, I _did_ ask." She said sarcastically.

James sat silently for a few minutes, hand moving all over the parchment. He seemed to be drawing something. Lily shrugged and continued reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been ten minutes. James straightened up in his chair and shoved the previously shoved parchment on top of Lily's book, startling her.

"There you go." Was all he said.

Lily's eyebrow's rose higher and higher and she stared at the parchment in front of her. Her gaze turned to James before returning to the parchment. To James. To the parchment. To James. To the parchment. She finally stuck with the parchment.

"Er, this is a. . .lovely drawing, James. Is it suppose to be. . .?- What _is_ it suppose to be?" She asked, taking hold of the parchment and holding it upside down, sideways, and every other way, trying to figure out just what exactly James had drawn.

James sighed dramatically before snatching the parchment from Lily and holding it in front of her. He pointed to two figures,"Okay, see them?"

". . .Yes. . ."

"Okay, they're us."

Lily squinted,"Which one's you and which one's me? I'm not the one who has abnormally large eyes, am I?"

"That's _me_! Those are my _glasses_." James said, then muttered to himself, "Honestly, _abnormally large eyes_."

Lily nodded before leaning closer to the picture. She gave an indignant "humph!". "You've made me look like a whale! Am I really that fat?" She added sharply.

James scoffed,"Of course not. I'm, er, just not the best at drawing. . .I tried to fix you, but it just wouldn't work."

Lily began to relax some,"Oh, well, that's good."

James waved her off,"Right, well, anyways, that's me and that's you. And that's-"

"What's that I'm wearing?"

"A wedding dress."

"It looks like I have antlers coming out of my thighs."

"Well, get over it. I'm dressed in a tux, see?" James continued by pointing back to himself,"We're at our wedding, okay? And those," Jamse said pointing at two, er, square-ish triangles,"Are our wedding rings."

"They look like squares. Where'd you buy them, James? You should get your money back."

James gave a dry laugh,"Ha. Ha. Ha. That's funny, Lily. Real funny. Anyways, that's our wedding."

Lily nodded,"It looks like one crappy wedding, James. I'm not impressed yet. . .wait, why are there, like, twenty minature stick figures around us?"

"Those are our kids."

Lily sat up and stared at the minature stick figures for a moment. She snorted before coughing. "You were planning on getting married _after_ we have children? _Twenty_ children? Is that some wizarding tradition?"

James scoffed,"Okay, so I incorporated our wedding and future kids that we have _after_ the wedding, into one drawing. Big deal."

Lily stifled another snort and turned her attention to a house. Or, at least, that's what she _thought_ it was. . ."What's that?"

"It's our house. Nice, eh?"

"Will it come tumbling down on us if we breath on it? Because it looks a bit unstable."

"Lily!"

Lily gave a laugh before patting one of James' hands that was holding the picture up over the table. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Continue please. . .although, the house really does-"

James charged on, cutting Lily off,"Anyways, I thought I'd draw a picture our wedding and stuff and maybe you'd change your mind."

"James, I have _antlers_-"

"They aren't antlers!"

"-coming out of my thighs! For Merlin's sake, our future _children_ are at our _wedding_. Our _twenty_, extremely skinny, stick figure children. It's a bit scary. I don't think I'm going to accept your proposal."

James stifled a exasperated sigh and angrily crumpled up the drawing and throwing it behind his back. "Okay, forget the drawing. Just forget about it. Clear it from your head. . .is it cleared from your head yet?" He asked after a pause.

Lily patted her head thoughtfully for a few seconds then nodded,"Yes, it's completely gone, James. . .except for our square wedding rings-"

"Right. Good. I'm glad that's behind us. Now, on to business again. Marry me?"

"No." Lily once again turned her attention back to her book.

James gave another exasperated sigh and hunched over in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair. "Why not?"

Lily looked up from her book,"James, think about it."

He nodded. "Okay, I'm thinking about it. Not seeing anything wrong yet."

"We're just seventeen, James! We haven't even graduated from Hogwarts."

"Well, I mean to wait until we at least get out of Hogwarts, Lily-"

"I _know_. That's not what I meant. We're young. We're stupid. What if we change our minds after a few months and decide that we don't want to spend the rest of our lives together?" She asked.

"That's not possible."

"Oh, really?" Lily asked,"And why is that? Are we going to do an unbreakable vow?"

"No. I just know that we won't change our minds. It's not possible."

"You just know. Are you a seer, James?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily, if that'll get you to agree to marry me, then yeah, I'm a seer."

"It won't."

"Well, it was worth a try."

Lily's eyebrows scrunched up in thought, her book falling limp in her hands as she watched James absentmindly. He ran a hand through his hair again. "James. . .we haven't been going out that long. We've only just established the whole I-Can-Say-"I-Love-You" thing. We're hardly ready to _marry_ each other."

James shrugged,"So? You're suppose to marry the person you love; I love you, you love me. Boom. We're good to go. Let the wedding bells ring."

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled slightly."Always the one to just jump into things without a single thought, aren't you, James?"

"Sure. What's the point of living if you do otherwise?"

Lily just sat there, seeming to consider James' offer.

"Come on, Lily. You know you want to. Just do it. Just say, "Yes, James, I'd love to marry you because you're such a handsome bloke"."

"That would be quite shallow of me to marry you on account of your looks."

"Then marry me on account of. . ."

"The fact that I love you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Yes."

"I'm glad you agree that would be nice."

"No."

"You don't agree?"

"No."

"Er. . .what?" James asked in confusion. "I honestly don't know what we're talking about."

"Yes, I'll marry you. Happy?" Lily said, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

James stared at Lily, his brain processing what Lily had just said. He soon broke out in a lopsided grin. "Immensely- Even though I already knew you would."

"Would what?"

"Agree to marry me."

"Oh, really." Lily started, leaning over the table, closer to James. "And just how did you know I'd agree?"

"I'm a very persuasive bloke, Lily, what can I say? I figured that, since I could persuade you to go out with me, snog me, and love me, it would be a piece of cauldron cake to persuade you to marry me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I think the word you were looking for was 'persistent'." Lily commented about James calling himself "persuasive".

"That too."

They sat silently for a moment; both grinning at each other.

"So. . .we're getting married."

"Yeah."

"This is big, James." Lily continued, "This is _huge_."

"As long as it's soon, I'm good." James said leaning over the table abruptly and kissing his now official fiancee.

After James had leaned back in his seat, Lily asked something.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I can only marry you on four conditions."

"What are they? You'd better not make me do something stupid, Lily."

"This isn't _Truth or Dare_, James." Lily said with snort. She continued,"Anyways, here's the four conditions. One: You must promise I won't have antlers sticking out of my wedding dress at our wedding. Two: Our future twenty, skinny stick figure children can_not_ attend the wedding. Sorry. Three: You had better make sure you buy _round_ wedding rings, James. I will _not_ wear a square wedding ring for the rest of my life. And finally, four: Please make sure our house is stable and doesn't look like some run down shack."

James thought through all of Lily's conditions. Then he gave a shrug. "I can do that."

"You'd better because I won't be marrying you if you don't." Lily said warningly.

"No worries, love. Everything's under control. I mean, it's me. Why wouldn't everything be under control?"

Lily closed _Merlin: Who Was He Really? (Shocking New Revelations Concerning This Medievil Wizard)_ and gave a scoff (though there was obviously a hidden smile underneath that scoff). "Why did I just agree to marry such an arrogant prat like you again?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey. I just came up with this idea a while ago- actually, at about 10:30 (PM). It is now 1:28 (AM). That's right. I can't sleep for some reason though. . .- and decided to do it before it slipped from my very short termed memory. LoL. Enjoyed writing this one-shot and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! **

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**


End file.
